A data center can store thousands, and in some cases hundreds of thousands, of electronic devices (e.g., servers, routers, switches, etc.) representing one or more networks. Each of the electronic devices can include many receptacles. In the example of a data center, the electronic devices are connected to one another using cables, which include plugs for coupling to the receptacles. The plugs and receptacles may be modular connectors such as: 4 position, 4 contact (4P4C) connectors; 6 position, 6 contact (6P6C) connectors; 8 position, 8 contact (8P8C) connectors; or 10 position, 10 contact (10P10C) connectors. Such a data center can distribute communication signals to a number of other devices connected (e.g., by the network) to a data center. For example, a data center can support a Local Area Network (LAN), a power over Ethernet (PoE) network, a Light as a Service (LaaS) network, the Internet, the Internet of Things (IoT), and/or any other network for distributing data, power, and/or any other signal. PoE networks transmit both electrical power and data on Ethernet cabling. LaaS networks distribute light through a PoE network (e.g., as a subscription service). The IoT is a network connecting multiple objects that are capable of exchanging data between one another over the network. Each object includes embedded electronics to facilitate such data exchanges. Such objects may include wearable devices (e.g., watches, clothing, medical devices), building components (e.g., thermostats, smoke detectors, lighting fixtures, HVAC systems), vehicles, and/or others. Such a data center can utilize connectors to facilitate transmitting data and/or power between the electronic devices.